A luminaire is a lighting unit that produces and distributes light. Traditionally, a luminaire contains a light emitting device to produce light, and a reflecting well to collect and distribute the light. Prior art reflector wells are typically constructed of a reflective material molded into one of a limited number of generic designs, usually spherical, each with its own associated reflection attributes. Once the light emitting device and the reflector well are fixed relative to one another the collection and distribution properties of the luminaire are largely constrained. However, many applications may benefit from the ability to adjust these properties to address changing conditions.